Succubus
by coramikaelson
Summary: After Fairy Tail manages to defeat Tartarus, it seems one fairy has fallen. Well, not exactly fallen. Cana Alberona struggles to come to terms with her new self. She runs away from her guild to manage herself and handle her situation carefully. But when she's reunited with her drinking buddy, things aren't as easy to control as she would hope.


**A/N: So it's been a while since I last published my writing. Actually, I haven't exactly published anything on , just Tumblr, but yeah, either way, it's still been a while! So I'm in love with Baccana. Everything about that ship just gets to me. And while there isn't exactly any Baccana yet in this little chapter, it sets the basis and what you need to know. It takes place after Fairy Tail's fight with Tartarus, and Cana's been going through something she definitely wants nothing to do with and doesn't know how to control. I hope you guys enjoy, and please give me feedback. Like I said, it's been a while so I'm going to need reviews!**

* * *

The treachery of demons is nothing compared to the betrayal of an angel. Or better yet, a fairy.

Despite Fairy Tail's incredible strength, the battle with Tartarus had been an arduous one, but they still managed to prevail. Erza had been victorious in defeating Kyouka. No demon stood a chance against Mirajane's Satan Soul. Natsu's efforts to help his comrades proved to be valiant and successful. While every Fairy Tail mage had proven their strength in taking down Tartus, the true hero was Cana Alberona. If it hadn't been for her, more than one fairy would have been shot out of the sky.

After the two guilds clashed heads, Fairy Tail would no longer trust nor want the former card mage back in their presence. Or at least that's what she thought. Why would they want her? What she's become was just not what the guild wanted. Fairy Tail had one demon, and they certainly did not plan on having another, especially one as inexperienced as herself. Even if they did want her, there was no way she would want to be near them. If she were to harm any of them, she wouldn't forgive herself.

"I'd have to clean myself up if I want to face them every again," Cana thought as she struggled to get her luggage onto the train. "No more drunkenness. No more flings. No more irresponsibility."

She took a seat in the back of the train as if she were hiding herself from others. She wasn't aware that her appearance had remained the same to other humans. She was the only one who could notice her horn and wings. Her unique power to mask her appearance was one of the good things about being a Black Widow.

As she sat down, she began reminiscing her time at the guild as if she were never going to return, which she probably will not. She thought of her closest friends: Gray and Lucy. She remembered how she and Gray grew up together like brother and sister in spite of the fact that she had a minor crush on him. She thought of how Lucy helped her get through all that she did, especially the situation with Gildarts.

Gildarts. She wondered how her father was doing. She had hoped she would be able to see him again, but given the circumstances she knew that wasn't likely. He'd probably be disgusted by what she's become. She was essentially the enemy. It was bad enough she didn't become S-Class to prove that she was a daughter he could be proud of. Maybe if he had been there when they attacked Tartarus, things would have been different. If only she hadn't ripped up the card he gave her... No. Now wasn't a time to feel bad about what she's done. She should be proud. She took the fall so her guild mates wouldn't. She saved them the fear and grief she was experiencing. They didn't even know what happened. The only one who knew was Levy.

"Succubus," Levy had responded when Cana asked her what she had become. Given the description of her appearance, which only she could see, and the change in her feelings, Levy managed to look up what kind of demon the card mage had been transformed into. The bibliophile looked up at Cana incredulously then back at her book. "A succubus is a female demon believed to have sexual intercourse with sleeping men. Religious traditions hold that sexual activity with a succubus can lure men to their deaths." Upon finishing reading, she closed the book and sighed. Her eyebrows were knitted as she caught the gaze of Cana's disheartened and now tearing up eyes.

She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her eyes met Cana's once again. "I guess that would explain why you didn't remember me when I got you up from the floor of their guild," she mused "but it still doesn't make sense." She grabbed at the roots of her hair as she struggled to think of an explanation. "How could we have not noticed you being taken? And if that was the case, it doesn't make sense how you could just become a demon in such short time. If none of us were aware that you were gone, you couldn't have been gone for that long, so there's just no way... This just doesn't add up."

Last night's conversation and research with Levy left them both with questions and theories they needed to test out. That's why she was leaving. Besides, she wouldn't want to be a disgrace to Fairy Tail. She remembered leaving a note at the bar saying she needed some time alone before she left to catch the train early in the morning. She had no destination in mind; she just wanted to distance herself from her guild she thought she betrayed.

Cana hadn't noticed the tears streaming down her face as she struggled to overcome the pessimism. She let her tear drop off of her chin and onto her lap. She drifted her attention to the window and made up her mind. She would go to see her drinking buddy from Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus.


End file.
